


Mickey in Manhattan

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Maid in Manhattan AU, Secrets, child abuse mention, false identities, ignore the dorky title, like 98 percent dialogue, lots of hand holding, physical abuse mention, sexual harassment mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Maid in Manhattan AU where Mickey is Marisa (a hotel maid) and Ian is Chris (rich politician). If you haven't watched the film, basically Mickey finds himself in a situation where Ian thinks Mickey is rich and staying at the hotel for a visit when he in fact works there as a maid & they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the movie, so I watched the trailer and read a Wikipedia page. Pretty much I'm following the basic events that Wikipedia says happened, but I'm probably getting them completely different from the movie! 
> 
> Still, enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> cantfuckinbelievethis

The last thing Mickey ever expected doing after he married Svetlana was running away with her, the kid, and Mandy to New York City. It was a split-second decision, really. Terry had come home to the baby crying and Svetlana trying to settle him down, and he had gotten pissed off that the baby wouldn't shut up so he had poured the leftover of his beer on Yev’s face. Svetlana, obviously, had gone off and slapped him, and Terry had responded in kind — only much, much harder.  
  
    Although, at that time, Mickey hadn’t wanted the kid and he pretty much didn’t like Svetlana at all for obvious reasons, he knew he couldn’t let this keep happening, and especially not to his goddamn kid. So, as Terry slept, he collected Mandy and Svet and Yev, and stole the family car, driving it all the way to New York. It took a while to get sorted, but now they had been living in NYC for eleven years. Even though they were still struggling, they all had steady jobs and it was better than anything they’d had before.  
  
    Svetlana had gotten a job as a waitress at a fancy restaurant, and Mandy and Mickey had gotten work at a five-star hotel in Manhattan. They were both room attendants, but Mandy sometimes got to work at the front desk if they were lacking workers. Unfortunately, during the school holidays, Yev had nowhere to go, so Mickey had had to convince his boss, Lionel Harrison, to let him have the kid around the hotel if he behaved himself. The guy had agreed, and everything had been going well so far.  
  
    Now, Mickey was strolling down the hall, arms full of bedding and looking for Karen, when he looked down one of the halls he passed to see a trolley speed past. He squinted, unsure if he really was seeing what he thought he was, and then rolled his eyes when he heard his son’s yell of excitement. He rounded the corner and headed up the hall to see Karen running the trolley down and Yev sitting on top of it, arms thrown up in exhilaration.  
  
    ‘For fuck’s sake, Karen, stop that!’ Mickey hissed as he chased after the two.  
  
    Karen stopped sharply, and quickly grabbed Yev before he could fall off the trolley. Facing Mickey, she put on a sweet smile. ‘C’mon, Mick, we’re just having fun!’  
  
    ‘Yeah,’ Yev whined, sounding way too childish for an eleven-year-old. ‘It’s boring today, Dad.’  
  
    Mickey stomped over to them, dumping his dirty bedding into the laundry basket in Karen’s trolley. ‘Yev, go downstairs to Mandy. She’s working the desk today, and you’re going to sit in the corner and do your homework, understood?’  
  
    Yev pouted and crossed his arms but headed over to the elevator. Mickey and Karen watched from afar as he clicked the button and waited, all until he got on. As he stepped in, he stuck his tongue out at Mickey, and Karen and Mickey both snorted.  
  
    ‘He’s so much like you,’ Karen commented as they made their way to the next room they needed to clean.  
  
    Mickey scoffed. ‘Yeah, right.’  
  
    ‘No, you’re right.’ Karen nodded, laughing. ‘He’s so much less grumpy.’  
  
    Mickey only rolled his eyes before knocking. The door opened to reveal Calvin Lane, a manhattan socialite. Mickey could begrudgingly admit the man was hot as fuck with his blonde hair and winning smile, but he was also kind of an asshole. He had been staying for a few days and was set to stay a week longer, so Mickey was already counting down the days.  
  
    ‘Hello, Mr. Lane, we’re here to clean your room,’ Karen greeted, practically twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
    She wasn’t interested in him, obviously since she and Mandy had started up a relationship, but she usually found that the man was nicer if he thought she wanted to fuck him. Before Mandy, she probably would have because the dude was hot and she had needs — didn’t matter if she liked him or not.  
  
    ‘Oh, sure,’ Calvin said with a smirk. ‘I’ll just get out of your way, then. I’ve left a suit in the closet for you to return to the store that I’ve written on the post-it.’ As he passed, he grabbed Mickey’s ass a little. Karen didn’t notice, so Mickey only clenched his jaw and tried not to deck the guy.  
  
    As soon as he stepped out of the doorway, Mickey was inside and helping Karen pull the trolley in so he could shut and lock the door behind them. He let out a huff before sitting down on the couch in the corner. He needed to rest for a minute.  
  
    ‘Perve fuckin’ pinched my ass,’ Mickey growled, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
    Karen sighed, sitting down beside him. ‘At least when you’re management, you probably won’t have to put up with that shit.’  
  
    ‘I’m not going to get to be fuckin’ management, Karen,’ he sneered. ‘Not with my knuckle tats, so shut the fuck up about it.’  
  
    ‘Yeah, how did you even get hired?’ Karen laughed.  
  
    Mickey shrugged. ‘I have no idea, honestly. Fuckin’ miracle is what it was.’  
  
    Karen then stood, beginning to get the room in order, and Mickey followed. He was busy making the bed when Karen gasped.  
  
    ‘Look at this, Mick,’ she whispered in excitement.  
  
    He made his way over to the closet, where she was standing and looked in to see an arrangement of dildos. They were lined up against the edge of the closet door, and were meticulously organised in size and colour.  
  
    Karen picked up the biggest one and waved it at Mickey. ‘Sick fucker wanted us to see this!’  
  
    Mickey grunted in annoyance and moved away from the monster. ‘Put it the fuck down, would you? And, c’mon, the idea is to get in and out.’  
  
    Karen studied the dildo before turning to Mickey and nodding. ‘Pretty much, yeah. Who would’ve guessed you would’ve known the function of a dildo?’  
  
    Mickey snorted a laugh before stepping away from the closet to head over to the bed again. ‘Fuck off.’  
  
    ‘Oooh! Mickey, you should try it on!’ Karen said in excitement.  
  
    Without looking up from the bed, Mickey said, ‘Not using another man’s fuckin’ dildo, thanks.’  
  
    ‘No, you jackass, _this_.’  
  
    Mickey looked up to see Karen holding up the suit that Calvin had been talking about. It was Dolce  & Gabbana, according to the post-it Calvin had left on it. He shook his head. ‘Karen, I can’t fuckin’ do that!’  
  
    ‘ _Please_ ,’ Karen begged. ‘You would look so good! And, besides, we’re returning it to the store, so…technically…no one owns it at the moment.’  
  
    Huffing, Mickey finished making the bed and dumped the dirty bedding in the trolley. ‘Fuck off, bitch. I ain’t doin’ shit.’  
  
    With that, Mickey continued with the cleaning, trying his best to ignore Karen going on and on and on, but…Mickey was only so strong when it came to nagging women.  
  


* * *

Ian was in the elevator on the way up to his room, listening to Lip list all of the events he had over the next week. They were all _very important_ and Ian had to present himself _impeccably_ if he wanted to get the votes he needed. Being a mentally-ill and openly gay politician was still pretty difficult, so he always had to have the most upstanding image he possibly could. He knew this, but it still didn’t mean it was fun listening to Lip nag him about it.  
  
    ‘You,’ a tiny voice came from the other side of the elevator.  
  
    He and Lip looked up to see a kid standing there, patting _Ian’s_ dog. He blinked and looked down at his hands, wondering how his dog had gotten out of his leash without Ian noticing. Lip’s speeches really must put him in a daze.  
  
    ‘You’re Ian Gallagher,’ the boy stated.  
  
    ‘Yeah, I am,’ Ian said and smiled dazzlingly. ‘And you are?’ He put out his hand for the kid to shake and he did.  
  
    He heard Lip hiss something about not talking to kids he didn’t know, but he ignored him. If the kid was wandering around, clearly he lost his parents or something. They couldn’t let a child wander a hotel by himself.  
  
    ‘Yevgeny,’ the boy said. ‘Well, Yev for people who can’t pronounce it, which you probably can’t.’  
  
    ‘Got me there, Yev.’ Ian grinned. ‘Where are your parents?’  
  
    ‘My dad’s upstairs and my mom’s at work,’ he said before looking down at the dog. ‘I like your dog. Can I walk him?’  
  
    ‘Uh…’ Ian blinked. ‘Well…I think you’d have to ask your dad about that. I was actually going to go for a walk with him myself, if your dad wanted to join us?’  
  
    ‘Can’t we just go?’ Yev asked, frowning.  
  
    ‘Ever heard of stranger danger, kid?’ Lip interrupted, frowning just as deeply. ‘Means: don’t talk to people you don’t know.’  
  
    ‘You’re not a stranger,’ Yev said. ‘I’ve seen you on TV all the time.’  
  
    ‘I’d much rather have your dad come with us, Yev,’ Ian told him.  
  
    Yev sighed and pressed the button to the floor his father must be staying on. They all waited, Lip glaring at Ian, until they hit the floor. As Ian and Yev stepped out of the elevator, Lip waved them off, suggesting that he head back to the room to relax.  
  
    ‘What’s his name?’ Yev asked as he lead Ian and the dog down the corridor.  
  
    ‘Bernie.’  
  
    ‘As in Sanders?’ Yev laughed.  
  
    Ian merely shrugged. ‘I liked him.’  
  
    Finally, they reached a room and Yev knocked on the door before immediately opening it. Only it stopped short, a door chain keeping it from opening any more.  
  
    ‘Dad?’ Yev called out.  
  
    ‘It’s only Yev,’ they both heard a voice sigh.  
  
    The door was opened to reveal a room attendant and who was presumably Yev’s father. Ian’s jaw dropped as he took in this gorgeous man. He was wearing a Dolce  & Gabbana suit, which really complemented his bright blue eyes and colouring.  
  
    ‘Yev, who’s this?’ the man spoke, panic in his voice.  
  
    Immediately, Ian figured that this man was worried he’d done something to Yev. ‘Yev came up to me in the elevator and told me he would like to walk Bernie here. I told him we should ask for your permission and also presence on the walk, obviously…’  
  
    ‘Yev, I thought I told you not to talk to strangers,’ the man hissed.  
  
    ‘He’s not a stranger, Dad! He’s Ian Gallagher — the politician. You know, the one we’ve _seen on TV_?’  
  
    The room attendant and Yev’s dad exchanged a knowing look before facing Ian and Yev again. _Wow_ , Ian thought, _this guy is pretty tight with the workers here. Must stay here a lot_.  
  
    ‘Seeing them on TV doesn’t make them not a stranger, Yev,’ his dad sighed.  
  
    ‘Whatever,’ Yev said dismissively. ‘Where are we on the dog walking?’  
  
    Yev’s dad sighed again, looking up at Ian apologetically. ‘Look, I’m sorry about this. Don’t want to be taking up your time, and I really have to clean up here—’  
  
    ‘Oh, _Calvin_ ,’ the room attendant giggled. ‘You really don’t have to! You know that’s my job.’ She leant in towards Ian, winking at him slyly. ‘This guy — he knows that it’s our jobs to clean the rooms, but seeing as he’s a socialite with nothing to do, he always offers to help out. Calvin Lane — look it up!’  
  
    ‘ _Karen_ ,’ Calvin hissed.  
  
    ‘Or don’t!’ Karen, the room attendant, said enthusiastically. ‘Now, shouldn’t you be going with this _very handsome_ gentleman to the park, _Calvin_?’  
  
    Calvin looked back and forth between them all before turning to Ian. ‘Give us a minute to get ready?’  
  
    Ian nodded, eager to spend more time with Calvin. Yev handed Ian Bernie’s leash before heading into the room and Calvin slammed the door behind them. Ian blinked but leant against the wall, waiting for them to come out.  
  


* * *

‘What the fuck are you two up to?’ Mickey hissed. ‘Calling me Calvin and pretending I’m a fuckin’ socialite like him?’  
  
    ‘He’s _hot_ , Mick,’ Karen whined. ‘And we know he’s a good guy, so why wouldn’t you pretend to be rich Calvin Lane to get some dick? Not like Calvin’s gonna miss the suit.’  
  
    ‘ _Not_ in front of Yev,’ Mickey snapped, glaring at Yev when he rolled his eyes. ‘And, besides, it’s _wrong_. You remember, _wrong_? It’s something that means you shouldn’t be doing something!’  
  
    ‘Why not?’ Karen challenged.  
  
    Mickey huffed. ‘I don’t know — morals and ethics and shit?’  
  
    Yev snorted. ‘Since when have you had those, Dad?’  
  
    ‘Shut up, squirt.’ Mickey gently flicked Yev in the ear, making him snicker. ‘And just because Debbie talks him up, doesn’t mean he’s a good guy. She’s biased anyway, it’s her brother.’  
  
    Debbie was another room attendant at the hotel. Usually she and Mickey took care of each other’s kids when need be. A lot of the time, Yev and Frannie ended up playing together behind the front desk so it wasn’t an issue, but they’d helped each other out a lot over the years.  
  
    ‘Besides,’ Mickey began again, interrupting Karen who’d opened her mouth to argue. ‘If he’s so great, why is she hiding that she’s a maid from her family? See, we don’t know anything!’  
  
    ‘Well, there’s never going to be a better time to find out!’ Karen announced, opening the door and shoving Mickey and Yev out to where Ian was waiting. ‘See you later, Calvin! Remember that your room is going to be unavailable for the rest of the day while they fix the shower head! Maybe you should go to visit your sister once you’re done with the park?’  
  
    Mickey merely scowled at Karen before nodding at Ian and heading down the hall, Yev sending him a grin as he followed after them.  
  


* * *

‘So, Calvin.’  
  
    Mickey watched his son as he ran around with the dog, thinking that it was good that Bernie seemed to be a safe dog. Mickey’d been bitten by a homeless dog once when he was a kid, and then he’d been terrified of dogs for years. He really didn’t want his son to be scared of dogs, because they really were the greatest companions.  
  
    ‘Calvin?’  
  
    Obviously he couldn’t afford a dog, though, so he also hoped that Yev wouldn’t get too attached to the idea of a pet. Maybe one day, if he ever _did_ make management, he could afford it. They’d probably have to start with a goldfish or something, though… Make sure Yev was up to the responsibility.  
  
    ‘Calvin!’ Ian called out loudly into Mickey’s ear, making him jump and face him.  
  
    ‘Oh, fuck, yeah, Calvin. That’s me,’ he said awkwardly. ‘Yes?’  
  
    ‘I, uh…just wanted to say…’ Ian seemed at a loss at what he wanted to say, and, as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, Mickey figured that maybe he hadn’t wanted to say anything at all, he probably just wanted Mickey’s attention. ‘Yev’s a great kid…You’ve done good with him.’  
  
    Mickey nodded, blushing a little. ‘Uh, thanks… If you’re talking about his politeness, he gets it from his fuckin’ mother, surprisingly enough.’  
  
    Ian’s eyes went downcast, clearly disappointed. ‘Oh…she’s still…in the picture?’  
  
    Mickey licked his lips for a moment before saying, ‘Well…yeah. We’re divorced, though.’  
  
    Ian quickly looked upbeat again, smiling brightly. Mickey, like everyone else, had heard Ian come out on TV. When he’d done that, Mickey had remembered watching it with Mandy and seeing the tears in her eyes. Mickey had known he was gay for a while, so, although his speech had stirred something within him and made him happy for the guy, Mandy was really the one getting emotional about the whole thing since she’d only realised she was bi a few months before.  
  
    Ian obviously was fishing to see if Mickey was gay, and Mickey found himself wanting him to know. However, being the awkward fuck he was, he didn’t really know how to bring it up without it sounding like a come-on.  
  
    ‘Yeah…once the gay marriage law came through, she didn’t think it was fair for either of us to be tied to one another when we really wanted different things…’ Mickey admitted.  
  
    Ian’s eyes widened and he blurted, ‘You and your ex are both gay?’  
  
    Mickey’s cheeks went red as he nodded. He avoided Ian’s eyes as he did so and played with his fingers, trying to find something to do other than face Ian after he said something that embarrassingly obvious.  
  
    ‘Cal,’ Ian said softly.  
  
    Mickey, remembering he was supposed to be Calvin at the moment, looked up to see Ian smiling down at his knuckles. God, he was fucking gorgeous. Mickey really couldn’t believe that he and his kid were hanging out with some rich, attractive, young, politician. This kind of thing just didn’t happen to Mickey.  
  
    ‘I love these,’ Ian laughed, holding Mickey’s hand to push the knuckles together and read them. ‘ _FUCK U UP_. I’d bet…’ He looked up at Mickey from under his lashes and suddenly, Mickey was pretty sure that looking at his knuckles was just a way to covertly hold his hand.  
  
    Suddenly, Ian’s phone broke them both out of their sexual tension. He looked at it and sighed before answering. ‘Hey… Yeah… Yeah, I will… Two minutes, yep… I got it, Lip; I’m leaving, okay?’ Letting out another harsh exhale, he hung up and faced Mickey. ‘I’m sorry, Cal. I’ve actually got to get going. Shouldn’t stick around for too long, anyway. The paparazzi find me pretty quick, and I don’t want you and Yev to put up with that.’  
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘Yeah, sure.’  
  
    ‘See you around?’ Ian asked, an eager and hopeful look in his eye that was mostly foreign to Mickey.  
  
    Mickey was helpless to do anything but nod. Ian smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before heading over to Yev and grabbing Bernie off him. He waved at Yev as he walked away with Bernie. Yev smiled as he raced over to Mickey and flopped down beside him on the bench.  
  
    ‘Are you gonna see him again?’ Yev asked.  
  
    Mickey smiled a little. ‘Maybe.’  
  


* * *

Mickey was _not_ going to see him again. He’d barely slept that night after returning the suit and getting them home. He couldn’t ruin his chances of promotion for this guy he barely knew, especially when said guy actually knew nothing about him, not really. Sure, they’d had undeniably chemistry and Mickey had pretty much wanted to fuck him right there if his son hadn’t been around, but there was also too many cons to ignore for the few pros.  
  
    Suffice it to say, Mandy and Karen were _not_ impressed. When he told them he wouldn’t be seeing Ian again and that they were to help him avoid him at all costs, Mandy had slammed her clipboard down and Karen had rammed the trolley into him. It wasn’t too hard, just enough to get the point across.  
  
    ‘You fucking idiot!’ Mandy snapped. ‘I’ve seen that guy before; he’s fucking hot!’  
  
    ‘Yes, but he’s also definitely not fuckin’ right for me,’ Mickey snapped. ‘Especially with the matchmaker over there telling him that I was Calvin Lane.’  
  
    ‘You didn’t tell me you did that,’ Mandy laughed, tugging her girlfriend in to hug her around the waist.  
  
    ‘Oh, yuck, keep the P of your PDA as private, not public,’ Mickey huffed.  
  
    ‘You’re just jealous,’ Karen teased, ‘Which is why you need to get with Ian!’  
  
    ‘That’s funny,’ Debbie said as she entered the room, sans Frannie. Like Yev, she was being babysat by Svet, who had the day off today. ‘I always thought Mickey would be a good match for my brother, but it seems that he’s already found an Ian of his own.’ She laughed a little before pausing at their guilty faces. ‘Oh my God, me he was in Manhattan, but not at _this_ hotel! Shit, what am I gonna do?’  
  
    ‘I don’t even know why you hide your job from them, anyway.’ Karen frowned.  
  
    ‘Because then they will all find the need to give me money, and I need to make it on my own. I can’t rely on them, especially with the runaway Gallagher gene. Frannie and I need stability.’  
  
    Mickey nodded in understanding. Not that he had anyone offering to give him any money, but, even if he did, he couldn’t rely on them entirely. ‘We can hide you from them. Just like we’re hiding me from Ian.’  
  
    ‘What, why?’ Debbie frowned. ‘Ian’s a great guy!’  
  
    Mickey shot Karen a glare and she went on to tell Debbie about the entire thing. By the end, Debbie was in shock.  
  
    ‘Jesus,’ Debbie breathed. ‘Well, Mickey’s right. A relationship shouldn’t be founded on a lie.’  
  
    ‘That’s right!’ Mickey cried out, glad to have someone on his side.  
  
    ‘And that’s why you should tell him the truth and _then_ date him.’ Debbie smiled.  
  
    ‘That’s not the issue!’ Mickey snapped.  
  
    ‘But, Mick, you just said that was the very issue,’ Mandy teased, putting on a confused voice.  
  
    ‘Yeah, Mickey, seems like you’re grasping for straws, here,’ Karen also mocked.  
  
    ‘Fuck you all!’ Mickey stormed out of the staff room, ready to start his shift. He only hoped he wouldn’t run into Ian.  
  


* * *

Ian had searched high and low for Calvin the next morning, but had come up with nothing. It was his one day off before everything started, so he really wanted to take Calvin out for lunch. However, he’d seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Instead of heading up to his room, since he wasn’t entirely sure whether that was fucking creepy or not, he’d went to the manager of the hotel.  
  
    ‘Lionel Harrison, I presume?’ he said as he stopped at the desk.  
  
    Lionel looked up and smiled charmingly. ‘Mr. Gallagher! Nice to see you, sir. I hope everything is to your satisfaction?’  
  
    ‘Actually,’ Ian began, realising this would probably seem weird, but pushing forward because he really wanted to see the blue-eyed man again. ‘I was wondering if you would mind inviting Mr. Calvin Lane to have lunch with me today? We met yesterday, and I just wouldn’t mind seeing him again.’  
  
    Lionel smiled, clear amusement behind it. ‘Of course, Mr. Gallagher. I will call him now.’ He picked up the phone and called up to Calvin.  
  
    Ian got ready to wait and glanced over to see another receptionist staring at him. He gave her a small smile, trying to shake off how familiar she looked, and she responded with a slightly shakier one. He quickly turned his attention back to Lionel, who was wrapping up the conversation.  
  
    ‘Mr. Lane said he would be delighted to meet you for lunch. He said to meet him at noon at _this_ restaurant,’ Lionel explained. He wrote down an address and slipped it to Ian, who smiled gratefully.  
  
    ‘Thank you, Lionel.’  
  
    ‘No problem, Mr. Gallagher.’  
  
    Ian grinned to himself as he headed upstairs to get ready. He had a lunch date with Calvin.  
  


* * *

‘ _Mickey_!’ Mandy screeched, approaching him in the staff room during their lunch break. ‘Call Svetlana, call her right now!’  
  
    ‘Uh…why?’ Mickey asked with his mouth full of egg salad sandwich.  
  
    Mandy rolled her eyes. However he got a hot, rich politician calling after him, she didn’t know. ‘Ian’s going on a date right now at her restaurant…with _Calvin_.’  
  
    Mickey’s eyes went wide. ‘What the fuck do you mean? Ian doesn’t even know Calvin, really.’  
  
    ‘Yeah!’ Mandy agreed with a huff of hysterical laughter. ‘He asked Lionel to call up and ask Calvin to join him for lunch. Seeing as Calvin is such a desperate weirdo, he clearly accepted and now they’re meeting up, where Ian will realise, _hey, the guy I met before wasn’t Calvin_.’  
  
    Mickey pushed away his ridiculous joy at Ian trying to see him again and whipped out his phone, calling Svetlana. She picked up almost immediately, sounding out of breath. Mickey quickly filled her in and asked her to spy on Ian and Calvin and see what happened.  
  
    ‘You are stupid fucking idiot,’ Svetlana growled into the phone. ‘But I will do this. Know this, though, Mikhailo, if you are fired, you will work as sex worker until you find new job. I did it, now is your turn.’  
  
    With that, she promised to text him with what was going on and hung up. Mickey and Mandy exchanged anxious looks and settled down to wait for Svetlana’s text. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied about there only being two chapters and I also lied about updating the next day! The next chapter should be updated in at most a week!!

‘Good afternoon, sir,’ a woman with a Russian accent greeted as Ian waited for Calvin. ‘I will be your waitress today. Is there anything I can start you off with while you wait?’   
  
    ‘No, thanks.’ Ian shook his head with a smile. ‘I’ll wait until my date gets here.’   
  
    The waitress arched a singular eyebrow before striding away.   
  
    Ian tapped his fingers against the table, getting more and more nervous with every passing minute. Finally, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he stood, turning around with a smile. A smile that quickly faded as soon as he was face-to-face with a guy who, while similar to Calvin’s structure, was most definitely not Calvin.   
  
    ‘Ian Gallagher,’ the blonde greeted with a grin. ‘I’m surprised you called me out to lunch today since we’ve never really met before. I’m Calvin Lane, which you probably already know.’   
  
    ‘I…’ Ian frowned deeply. ‘You’re not Calvin. I met him yesterday.’   
  
    The blonde frowned. ‘I definitely am Calvin Lane…Maybe you met a different Calvin yesterday.’ After an awkward moment, he dropped into the seat across from Ian. ‘Oh, well, you got me now.’   
  
    Ian shook his head, standing up sharply. He grabbed his phone and quickly googled _Calvin Lane_ to see many pictures of the man in front of him. If the man he met yesterday wasn’t Calvin, who was he? The waitress was approaching again, but Ian knew he had to get out of there now. ‘I’m sorry…You’re not who I’m looking for.’   
  
    ‘Well, fuck you too, then!’ Calvin called out as Ian strode away.   
  


* * *

Ian stormed into his room, seeing Lip lounging on the couch. He was somewhat pissed about the guy lying about who he was, but he was surprisingly _more_ pissed at the fact that it meant it made seeing the man again even more difficult. However, if there was anyone who was good at finding people, it was his brother.   
  
    ‘Find me the guy I met yesterday,’ Ian ordered as he sat down next to Lip on the couch.   
  
    ‘Very busy,’ Lip simply answered, staying the papers spread out in front of him. ‘And you have a dinner tonight, so you don’t have time either.’   
  
    ‘Oh, really?’ Ian stuck out his chin as his jaw clenched. ‘Well, I think I’ll cancel that dinner to look for him, then.’   
  
    ‘Ian, what the fuck?’ Lip huffed. ‘You can’t miss this dinner!’   
  
    ‘Find him or I’m definitely missing it. I want him to go with me.’ Ian knew he was being selfish and childish, but he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Standing up, he headed into his private room and shut the door behind him, getting ready to take a nap after the trying day he’s had.   
  


* * *

‘You — hotel guy,’ Lip called out as he approached the counter, snapping his fingers to get his attention. He checked the name in front of the guy’s desk and then added, ‘Lionel.’ Usually he wouldn’t be so rude to workers who were just doing their jobs, but he was on a bit of a time crunch here.   
  
    ‘Yes, Mr. Gallagher?’ Lionel asked, not looking too impressed but he was mostly good at hiding it.   
  
    ‘I need you to find a man for me. My brother met him yesterday and they ended up spending some time together, and now he’d like to take him to his dinner tonight,’ Lip explained.   
  
    ‘Oh, Mr. Calvin Lane?’ Lionel guessed. ‘I contacted him this morning to have lunch with Mr. Gallagher. Did he not show?’   
  
    Lip shook his head with a tiny smirk. ‘No, it turns out this guy was pretending to be Calvin. However, since he was in your hotel, I’m assuming you may know of him. During his romantic stupor, my brother told me what he looks like, so…he’s around Calvin’s height and build, black hair, blue eyes, pale, and some colourful knuckle tattoos.’   
  
    A dark look passed over Lionel’s face and he said, ‘Yes, sir. I know of him. I can ensure you he will attend the dinner tonight — this time as himself.’   
  
    Lip nodded, glad that was out of the way. With a pat on the desk, he said, ‘Thank you, Lionel.’   
  


* * *

Mickey and Mandy were busy talking about what the hell to do now that Svetlana had told them that Ian knew Mickey wasn’t Calvin, when Lionel busted into the staff room.   
  
    Mandy immediately stood and put on a cheerful smile. ‘Mr. Harrison!’   
  
    ‘Your break is up, Ms. Milkovich,’ Lionel informed her with a flat voice. ‘If you would please return to the desk, I would like to speak to your brother.’   
  
    Mandy exchanged a worried look with Mickey before hesitatingly making her way out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. As soon as the click of the door pulling shut sounded, Lionel was seated across from Mickey — flames in his eyes and smoke practically pouring from his ears.   
  
    ‘Mickey,’ he seethed. ‘Tell me you haven’t jeopardised your promising future in hotel management by impersonating Mr. Lane to go on a _date_ with Mr. Gallagher?’   
  
    Mickey merely gaped at him for a second, knowing that Lionel asking this was redundant since he clearly already knew. He didn’t want to admit it, though. Even though it was Karen’s idea, it still felt like he had been so childish, especially with the way Lionel put it. God, Svetlana was going to kick his ass.   
  
    Lionel only scoffed at Mickey’s silence. ‘You’re going to attend a dinner tonight as Mr. Gallagher has asked and you’re going to end this. If you would like to keep your job, that is. A car will be waiting outside at seven to take you.’ And with that, he stood and left the room, leaving Mickey freaking out about his future. 

* * *

‘Are you going to go?’ Karen asked as she made the bed in the room they were cleaning.   
  
    Mickey popped his head out of the bathroom, toilet brush raised. ‘Do I look like someone going to a fancy fuckin’ dinner tonight? I can’t. Knowing that I lied…he probably only wants me there to crucify me in front of all of those rich people. Then I’ll never be able to manage a hotel, because everyone who would be a guest would want me gone.’ He huffed and went back into the bathroom to scrub at the toilet, which was crusted with vomit.   
  
    ‘Well, if you don’t go,’ Karen began, piling the dirty bedding into the trolley. ‘Then you’ll be fired, and that will look pretty bad too.’   
  
    ‘Wow, thanks, Karen, didn’t know that!’ Mickey called out sarcastically as he scrubbed the toilet even harder in frustration.   
  
    He looked up as Karen made her way into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She was giving him a flat look that said he was being a dumbass, but he didn’t give a shit about her opinion — she was the one who’d gotten him into this mess!   
  
    ‘Stop being such a little bitch,’ Karen ordered. ‘He asked you to go because he likes you — lying or not. Look, even if it ends up meaning you can’t be management, you should go just so you don’t get fired. You and Svet can’t afford for you not to have a job right now…’ Guilt spread across her face. ‘Look…I’m sorry that I told you to do it. It was stupid and irresponsible, but…you seemed so happy once you came back from the park with Ian. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get there and he’ll want to hang out with you, then you guys can get together and you’ll be happier all the time!’ Realising that she was getting emotional, which made her just as uncomfortable as the Milkoviches, she scowled and added, ‘Then you can stop riding my ass about every little thing, shit-head,’ before turning back and heading out of the bathroom.   
  
    Mickey only rolled his eyes and responded, ‘I wouldn’t go anywhere near your ass, fucker!’   
  


* * *

It takes Mickey until two hours before he’s supposed to be getting picked up to decide he should go. By then, Yev had come to the hotel to hang out before they go home since Svetlana was working late, though. So now there was two problems about going: he had Yev, and had nothing to wear.   
  
    ‘Jesus, we can take care of that!’ Mandy huffed, jumping up to sit on the kitchen’s counter, not caring about hygiene.   
  
    ‘I’ll babysit Yev,’ Debbie offered, pulling Mandy down from the counter. ‘And Karen can steal a suit from the laundry room!’   
  
    ‘Not another one,’ Mickey groaned, rubbing his face. ‘This is how we got into this in the first place.’   
  
    Yev bounced over, full of sugar from one of the cooks making him a sundae. ‘I’m so excited you’re doing this, Dad! Maybe after this we can go to the park again with Bernie!’   
  
    Mickey started steering Yev out of the kitchen and down the hall to the laundry, the others following behind. ‘Yev, I’m going there to end it with Ian. We won’t be seeing him or Bernie anymore.’   
  
    ‘Can you even end something that never started?’ Karen asked before slipping into the laundry room as the others waited in the hall.   
  
    ‘Fuck you, Karen,’ Mickey whispered. ‘Not my fault the guy started something by fuckin’ trackin’ me down.’   
  
    ‘You totally love it, though,’ Mandy teased, leaning against the wall.   
  
    Debbie interrupted, checking her phone and saying, ‘Look, I’ve got to take Yevvy and go now. Gotta pick up Frannie, but Mickey, we’ll be at my place when you’re ready to pick him up, okay?’ She paused for a moment before winking. ‘Unless of course you need to leave him at my place because you’re spending the night.’   
  
    Yev mimed vomiting and they all, sans Mickey, snickered as Debbie guided him back down the hall. After a few moments, Karen slipped out of the laundry room, smirking as she held up a very nice suit. Mandy oohed and ahhed at the suit, but all Mickey could really see was a suit. He was never really sure what made expensive ass suits different to cheap suits other than that they are ridiculously expensive.   
  
    ‘Time to get ready, Cinderella,’ Karen joked, twirling around with the suit against her body. 

* * *

Ian checked his watch for the fiftieth time before looking around the ballroom. Dinner was about to start, and he was really worried that when he sat down, the seat beside him, the one reserved for Mickey, would be empty.   
  
    ‘Lip, you said he would be here,’ he snapped. ‘Did you lie just to get me here?’   
  
    ‘Fuck off, man,’ Lip whispered, eyeing the important people around them to make sure they didn’t hear him swear. ‘I told you, the hotel manager said he knew who he was and that he would make sure he came. If he doesn’t turn up, that dude’s the one to blame, not me.’   
  
    ‘I don’t care who’s to blame. I just want him to be here!’ Ian anxiously straightened out his suit, loosening the tie to try and rid himself of the growing panic in his throat.   
  
    Lip sighed, wiping his fingers across his mouth and wishing desperately that he could have a smoke right now. ‘This guy lied to you, impersonated being someone else, just to go out with you. Sounds like a psycho to me, man. Classic Ian Gallagher move you’re pullin’, still tryin’ to hit that.’   
  
    ‘Fuck you, Lip, like you can talk.’   
  
    Lip shrugged to himself, thinking that he kind of had a point when he spotted a man coming towards them. He had dark hair and blue eyes, and if Lip squinted _just enough_ he thought he could see some ink on his knuckles. Assuming this was the guy, Lip elbowed his brother.   
  
    ‘There’s Cinderella, Prince Charming.’   
  
    Ian’s eyes immediately shot to where Lip was looking and a wide smile spread across his face. Not being able to wait until the man reached them, Ian strode over to him and grabbed his hand, playfully trying to scrub the tattoos off, but really, he just wanted to hold his hand. ‘So I know your name wasn’t real, but are _these_?’   
  
    The man laughed, clearly unable to help himself. ‘Fuck off, man; they’re real. And the name’s Mickey…not Calvin.’   
  
    ‘Mickey,’ Ian repeated, a strange, dreamy-like tone to his voice as he stared into those bright blue eyes. He took a better hold of his hand and dragged him away from a small group of people who were watching them curiously, out to really talk on the terrace before the dinner started. Once they were out there, he began on the interrogation. ‘So if you’re not a Manhattan socialite, who are you really?’   
  
    ‘Just a —guest at the hotel…nothing special.’ Mickey shrugged. ‘I’m actually friends with the room attendants there since my sister works there, so I was hanging out with Karen in Calvin’s room and I didn’t want her to get in trouble for letting me in so I lied for her. Sorry about that. Wasn’t quiet sure how to explain it.’   
  
    ‘I would’ve understood,’ Ian promised, not wanting Mickey to think he hated him for lying. ‘I just really wanted to get to know you better, no matter what your name is…Is Yev really your son?’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Yeah, the little shit’s mine. He likes to cause trouble.’   
  
    ‘Much like his dad, then,’ Ian teased.   
  
    Mickey shrugged, a small smile on his face, which Ian just melted at the sight of. After a few moments of really just staring at each other, a voice called from the inside that dinner was ready. With a grin at Mickey, finally happy to be with him again — even if they were still only casual — Ian led him back inside to continue what would, hopefully, be the night of his life.   
  


* * *

Mickey stepped into the ballroom where the dinner was being held with every intention of ending it, but as soon as he saw Ian there, smiling when he spotted Mickey, he knew that wouldn’t be happening. He especially knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself when Ian was dragging him back to his hotel room to give him the night of his life. So now he was waking up in Ian’s arms, a huge smile on his face.   
  
    He rolled over to look at Ian’s face and found himself lifting a hand to gently move some of the unruly curls away from his face. He only allowed himself a moment more to admire Ian, and his built as fuck chest, before crawling carefully out from Ian’s arms and creeping out the room. It’s not that he wanted to leave Ian — actually, he would do anything to stay curled up in bed with him for at least a few hours more, but he knew he couldn’t sit around, waiting to get caught. As much as he liked Ian — and that was a lot and intensely — no guy was worth risking his potential, dream career.   
  
    He had managed to pull on his pants in his hurry, but his button-down was still spread wide open, a few buttons missing that he cursed at. He buttoned up what he could before hurrying down to the laundry where Karen would be meeting him to return the suit. Little did he know, Calvin had been coming up to try again to persuade Ian to fuck him, when he had spotted Mickey leaving Ian’s room. Giving a little gasp, somewhat jealous on both sides, he knew exactly what he needed to do. 

* * *

Mickey was in the break room, chewing on his lukewarm two-minute noodles anxiously. He knew that no one could’ve seen him leaving Ian’s room this morning, and everything was fine with Ian — no hard feelings — even if he was technically still lying because he still claimed to be a rich and a guest at this hotel, but whatever. However, he still couldn’t drop the feeling that it was all about to come raining down on him.   
  
    ‘Mickey!’ Lionel called out as he entered, making Mickey spit out the noodles that had been in his mouth.   
  
     _Right on cue._ He arched an eyebrow, trying to appear that he wasn’t scared shitless. ‘Yeah?’   
  
    ‘I need you to come up to Mr. Lane’s room with me, please,’ Lionel ordered sternly.   
  
    Mickey gulped the remainder of the noodles, pushing away the cup and silently following his boss up to the room. The entire way there, a million and one ideas flew through his mind of how this was going to go. Did they really know that he didn’t end it with Ian, or is Calvin really pissed that Mickey kind of pretended to be him? Did Calvin even know? The last thing he expected upon entering the room was to see both Ian and Calvin rise up from separate armchairs, having previously been in a deep conversation it seemed. Mickey blinked, mouth going dry as he tried to figure out what to do before a word had even been spoken.   
  
    ‘Mr. Milkovich,’ Lionel began. ‘Is it true that under my employment, you impersonated Mr. Lane here to go out with Mr. Gallagher?’   
  
    Mickey gulped, blood draining from his face. ‘Yes,’ he croaked out.   
  
    ‘And is it true, Mr. Milkovich, that you attended the dinner party as Mr. Gallagher requested, but then continued your relationship with him as Mr. Lane has claimed?’   
  
    Mickey’s eyes narrowed at that smirking, blonde piece of shit and grated out, ‘ _Yes_.’   
  
    ‘Even though you have been aware, the moment you signed the contract that stated this very stipulation, that sexual relationships, that are not preexisting that is, are not permitted between guests and staff?’ Lionel pressed.   
  
    Mickey finally met Ian’s eyes as they widened in shock and confusion. His heart twisted in his chest as hurt settled over Ian’s face, and he looked away as he answered in a whisper, ‘Yes.’   
  
    ‘Then I’m afraid I have no choice but to terminate your employment, effective immediately,’ Lionel stated, not a hint of regret or apology in his voice. ‘Please collect whatever personal effects you may have, and leave the hotel.’   
  
    Biting his lip, Mickey looked over at Ian to see his eyes tearing up slightly, but he turned away before Mickey could make eye-contact with him. He sniffed, nodding and turning to leave the room. He paused when he heard a most annoying voice speak up.   
  
    ‘It’s a pity, Mickey,’ Calvin said, ‘I heard you had such a promising future in this industry as well.’   
  
    Deciding that he was already fired and he couldn’t do much more damage than he already had, Mickey sniffed slightly before turning around and throwing a punch in Calvin’s smug face. The blonde gasped, grabbing his nose and doubling over.   
  
    ‘You broke my nose!’ Calvin groaned.   
  
    ‘That’s for grabbin’ my ass at every opportunity, you fuckin’ pervert,’ Mickey snapped before looking at Ian once more to see him looking at him with a shocked look, and then striding out the door, not knowing what else to do.   
  
    Once he reached the elevator, he allowed himself to break down a little, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears from getting too out of control. The doors were almost shut when a hand was stuck between them, causing them to open again. Mickey blinked the tears away and looked up in surprise to see Ian coming into the elevator. They stared at each other in silence before the doors shut behind Ian.   
  
    ‘I’m…’ Ian began, before trailing off and realising that he didn’t know what he wanted to say.   
  
    ‘I’m sorry,’ Mickey said, sniffing. ‘I…I don’t know why I kept lying…I just think I felt like that maybe you wouldn’t be interested in the help.’   
  
    Ian shook his head. ‘When I found out you weren’t Calvin, I didn’t care who you were, Mick. As long as you were who I was actually looking for…as long as you were you.’   
  
    Pressing his head into the back wall of the elevator, Mickey let out a heavy exhale. ‘I really fucked things up.’   
  
    ‘Yeah…you did,’ Ian said honestly. ‘But…even though I think we should spend some time apart…I’m interested in seeing you again. That is, if you want to.’   
  
    Mickey’s head snapped up to look at Ian, who looked so genuine, it hurt. ‘I would…I really would. How much time?’   
  
    The doors opened to the floor Ian was getting off at and he just looked at Mickey for a moment before saying, ‘Not sure how long. I just need some time, Mick.’   
  
    With that, he stepped off and the doors once again closed behind him. Mickey let himself cry again, sure that even with what Ian had said, he was still never going to see him again. Mickey had no job and no Ian, and he really didn’t know if it all was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

‘You need to move on,’ Svetlana said bluntly as she slammed down a plate full of banana pancakes in front of Mickey a few weeks later. ‘Yev thinks you and Orange Boy will get back together, but it has been weeks. Moping around accomplishes nothing. Move on, and find job.’   
  
    Mickey blinked up at her, knowing it was true but not being able to reply. He was still in a mild depression over losing his job, his future career, and a guy he really liked in one fell swoop. As she walked away and he looked down at his food, he nodded to himself. She was right.   
  
    It was time to move on.   
  


* * *

  
  
‘You need to move on,’ Lip sighed as Ian moodily pat Bernie on the couch. He was supposed to be going to a meeting in fifteen minutes, but he was still in sweatpants and Lip really didn’t have time for this shit. ‘It’s been weeks, and he hasn’t said anything. You haven’t called him, either, so clearly neither of you want this. You know what you do want? To win this election. So suck it up, man. It’s time to quit your whole Mickey fantasy.’   
  
    Ian bit his lip as he stared down at his hands as they pat Bernie. Did he miss Mickey? Definitely. Did he wish it could work out? Fuck yeah. But Lip was right — neither of them had made the first move, and it had been weeks since he’d seen him. Clearly it was done. He nodded to himself, standing up to get ready for this meeting.   
  
    It was time to move on.

* * *

It only took a month and a half before Mickey got another job at another hotel — sure, he was back to being a room attendant and only just starting laying the groundwork for a promotion, but it was a job.  Although he still sometimes pondered over what could’ve been with Ian, he was working on moving on. Yev had seemingly almost forgotten about Ian, although he had really wanted him to be with his father, so it was all looking good. Or so Mickey had thought…  
  
    Meanwhile, these last few weeks had been time Yev had been taking to plot out his scheme. It had been hard-going finding out another way that Ian and his dad could meet again, but then Frannie’s cousin, and his friend, Riley had mentioned that Ian was going to be doing a press conference at the new hotel that Mickey was working at.   
  
    Talking his mom into why it was a good idea for Ian and Mickey to be together, she agreed to attend the press conference with him to try and get them back together. Also, she really loved the drama and shit-stirring. They had made sure to be avoided being seen by Mickey and sat down in the audience just as Ian was taking the stage.   
  
    Yev waited for Ian to ask for questions before shoving his hand in the air, waving it around to gain his attention. Ian blinked out into the crowd, the lights probably shining in his eyes, and saw Yev. His expression becoming shocked, he croaked out, ‘Yes?’   
  
    ‘Do you think people should be forgiven if they make mistakes?’ Yev asked loudly, but carefully.   
  
    Ian’s face softened, clearly understanding what he was alluding to before nodding. ‘Yeah, I do.’   
  
    ‘Ian, what the hell are you—’ Lip whispered before Ian elbowed him away.   
  
    ‘People like my dad?’ Yev pushed, eyebrows arching in a way that was just so Mickey.   
  
    Ian cleared his throat before saying, ‘No further questions,’ and coming out into the crowd to Yev. ‘Where is he?’   
  
    Yev immediately grabbed Ian’s wrist and dragged him down the back of the hallway, Svetlana following after them in excitement. There were still some murmurings of shock from the crowd that was muted as the door to the staff room shut behind the trio. Hearing the door shut, Mickey looked up from his sombre stare at his two minute noodles and blinked in shock.   
  
    ‘Ian?’ Mickey said in surprise.   
  
    The moment the word left his mouth, Ian was over there, dragging Mickey up to meet him in a kiss that sealed the deal with how they felt about each other. In the background, Mickey could hear his son whooping for joy and Svet laughing, but all he could do was enjoy the start of a very special journey to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fast-paced ending, i just felt the need to finally finish this fic. Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comment :)


End file.
